Contagious : Fièvres et petites manigances
by Merixel
Summary: Des microbes ont osé toucher au corps parfait de Draco Malfoy! Et si celui-ci tentait de s'en débarasser en les refilant à sa némésis, Harry Potter?  Certains actes engendrent des conséquences inattendues...
1. Les microbes rendent ils intelligent?

**Fanfiction Harry Potter:**

**Contagious**** ou ****Fièvre et petites manigances**

_**Couple **__: __**HP/DM**_

_**Rating **__: __**T**__, nos héros n'ont pas encore les hormones en ébullition mais ça viendra. ;) (Homophobes s'abstenir.)_

_**Disclamer**__ : Bien que je propose ma propre version des personnages, ceux-ci appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_**Genre **__: __**Humour, romance**_

_L'histoire se déroule lors de la 5ème année d'Harry à Poudlard. _

_Elle m'a été inspirée par une chanson nommée Contagious Chemistry du groupe You Me at Six, que je vous invite à écouter après lecture de quelques chapitres. ;) (comme elle sert de fil directeur, vous frôleriez le spoil en l'écoutant dès le début =p)._

_Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans environ deux semaines, bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : <strong>**Prologue, ou « Les microbes rendent-ils intelligents ?**** »**

Une belle journée s'annonçait à Poudlard en ce début de printemps. C'était un mercredi et, malgré l'imminence des cours, la majorité des élèves avaient pu se réveiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur grâce aux rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les fenêtres. Une légère bise venait secouer les branches des arbres, les oiseaux gazouillaient… Bref, la journée idéale.

Enfin, pour tous les adolescents qui recevaient positivement la vague d'hormones qui venait s'abattre sur eux chaque printemps, bien entendu.

Un élève faisait par exemple exception à la règle, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas Poufsouffle ne suffisait pas à expliquer le frisson de dégoût qui lui longeait l'échine dès qu'il pensait à la béatitude s'emparant de la majorité de ses camarades chaque début d'année. Tapi dans une chambre confortable, ce jeune homme cherchait en vain à protéger sa peau délicate de la lumière dorée. Un bras fin posé au-dessus de ses yeux mi-clos, l'être à la peau diaphane gisait dans son lit tandis qu'une sorte de litanie semblait s'échapper de ses lèvres…

« Un rhume ». Le blond aux yeux de métal se redressa, prenant appui sur son coude gauche.

Draco Malfoy avait écopé d'un rhume.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se leva ce matin-là, brûlant de fièvre. Non pas qu'il ne comprenne pas que des microbes aient ressenti l'envie d'aller visiter son sublime corps, hein, quoique franchement l'intérieur n'était pas le plus intéressant (quel intérêt pouvait-on avoir à mater des globules rouges ? Les touristes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient de nos jours…). Mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir tomber malade. En temps normal, les altérations physiques n'avaient aucune emprise sur les Malfoy : ceux-ci restaient parfaits en toute circonstance.

…

Saletés.

S'attaquer à l'héritier d'une famille aussi respectable, vraiment, quelle outrecuidance! S'ils croyaient que quelqu'un de son importance allait se laisser faire…

Une lueur démoniaque s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune Serpentard. Ces microbes seront tous exterminés dans les pires souffrances… « Mwha ha ha ! »

Le rire purement sadique de l'adolescent retentit dans sa chambre…

Accompagné du regard blasé d'un de ses compagnons de dortoir et des geignements des autres.

« Oh non, il remet ça… »

« Encore ? »

« Draco, ferme-la! »

Ne faisant nullement attention aux cris de ses camarades, il finit tout de même par se ressaisir_._ Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Ses observations sur les êtres – inférieurs - qui l'entouraient l'avaient permis de faire plusieurs constatations.

Primo : cette maladie figurait comme la plus populaire au sens bas du terme. Un fléau de gueux en somme : il s'agissait de la maladie la plus banale et la plus répandue.

Deuxio : les personnes atteintes voyaient non seulement leur voix s'altérer, mais avaient aussi le nez rouge et des yeux humides comme ceux d'un cocker.

Enfin, comble du manque de classe… Ils avaient la goutte au nez. Rien que penser aux aumônes qui avaient alors lieu en classe, rien que pour sortir des mouchoirs _en papier_, ayant traîné qui plus est dans des poches remplies de miettes et autres saletés et microbes, suffisait au jeune homme pour avoir la nausée. Même avec un mouchoir en soie, Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une famille connue pour le charisme naturel de ses membres, n'allait certainement PAS se moucher fréquemment et bruyamment en public !

L'heure était grave… En attendant de trouver une solution à son problème qui lui permettrait de guérir le plus rapidement possible, il devait faire en sorte que personne ne se rende compte de son état. Hors de question pour un Malfoy de dévoiler ses faiblesses, il irait donc en cours comme si de rien n'était. Il avait une réputation à préserver tout de même !

Résistant ainsi à l'appel de sa couette bien chaude, le démon à visage d'ange se leva prestement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain - salué par une salve de nouvelles protestations de ses compagnons de chambre, désormais bien réveillés - afin de se préparer pour la dure journée qui l'attendait.

Hum, il avait les épaules tendues… Pourquoi ne pas évacuer le stress pesant sur sa petite personne en martyrisant quelques élèves ? Cette idée lui plut et il décida de l'approfondir tout en enfilant les manches de sa chemise. Terroriser quelques premières années par exemple, ça défoule !

Maintenir sa dignité et sa réputation auprès de tous était une chose, mais il savait que tromper les professeurs sur sa santé serait plus laborieux. Tout ceci allait sûrement le fatiguer, il faudrait qu'il trouve une occasion de se revigorer… Une lueur démoniaque s'afficha dans ses yeux tandis qu'il boutonna sa chemise avec soudain plus d'énergie.

Potter… Oui, décidément, ses confrontations avec sa némésis lui redonnaient toujours un petit coup de fouet. Quitte à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, autant aller rendre une petite visite à sa « victime » préférée, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, le blond se sentait d'une humeur massacrante… Et il allait en profiter.

A cette idée, un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage. Leurs joutes verbales était toujours disons, _intéressantes_, mais il pouvait faire mieux. Le Serpentard finit de s'habiller et attrapa son pot de gel en essayant de réfléchir davantage malgré la chaleur d'une fièvre qui ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Il était nécessaire de se débarrasser de sa maladie, d'autant plus que son rival de toujours s'en apercevrait immédiatement à la moindre faiblesse et ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui.

Une bribe de conversation lui revint en mémoire : Zabini, qui s'intéressait étrangement à la culture moldue ces temps-ci, lui avait dit (dans un des rares moments où l'héritier Malfoy avait daigné écouter son entourage), qu'il existait une croyance moldue comme quoi les idiots ne tombaient jamais malades. Non pas qu'il y importait une quelconque importance, il s'agissait d'une superstition de Sang-de-Bourbe après tout. Mais au moins le fait qu'il attrape un rhume prouvait qu'il ne faisait pas partie des (nombreux) imbéciles de ce monde…

A ce propos, Weasley avait déjà eu la grippe non ? … Non, il devait se tromper…

Mais attendez, il n'avait jamais vu Potter malade ! Bon, d'accord, il passait une bonne partie de sa vie à l'infirmerie (quelquefois par sa faute d'ailleurs, sentir ses poings s'enfoncer dans ce corps si respecté était absolument jouissif) mais… Bref, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas être totalement idiot puisqu'il pouvait faire face à l'intelligence supérieure héritée des Malfoy.

Revenons à nos moutons, ou devrai-je dire nos microbes.

Draco était face à une impasse : comment se soigner décemment sans que personne ne soit au courant ? Une incartade à l'infirmerie semblait être le moyen le plus sûr, mais Mme Pompfresh y serait à coup sûr. Et peut-être même Potty... Il réprima une expression de dégoût en pensant à ce dernier assis sur un lit, en train de le regarder avec amusement vider son nez délicat dans un bruit légèrement moins délicat.

D'un autre côté, prendre un thé, même avec du miel, ne serait pas assez efficace pour le soigner, et enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou d'aristocrate en ce « doux » climat de printemps ne serait en aucune façon discret ou esthétique.

Tiens d'ailleurs, à la réflexion, Malfoy fils n'avait aucune envie de nouer quoi que ce soit autour de son cou blanc et fin. Faisant fi de la situation, il déboutonna donc les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate, qu'il jeta sur une petite table basse située à côté du miroir où il se contemplait depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. De toute manière les deux options auxquelles il avait pensé n'auraient été que temporaires.

Il allait donc lui falloir trouver le moyen de se rendre dans une infirmerie vidée de toute présence indésirable. Laissant ses doigts habiles effectuer un dernier aller-retour travaillé dans ses cheveux presque platine, il eut une idée lumineuse. Il allait non seulement se débarrasser de ces microbes profanateurs, mais également utiliser le balafré pour qu'il tombe malade à sa place…

Avec un sourire de vainqueur, Draco finit ainsi son rituel matinal, fier de son génie. Se mirant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il leva la main gauche et, refermant ses doigts, forma un L avec son pouce et son index relevés qu'il abattit vers la glace en un mouvement peu ample et assez rapide, tout en émettant un claquement de langue approbateur (1). Satisfait, il se retourna soudainement et sortit de la salle de bain puis de la chambre, en laissant la porte se refermer de manière sonore. Il s'éloigna alors d'un pas assuré vers la Grande Salle, où il prendrait un ou deux aliments à la volée avant d'effectuer quelques préparatifs nécessaires à la mise en place de son plan…

Temps restant avant l'agonie de Potter : moins de deux heures.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Désolée si ce n'est pas compréhensible, en fait Draco fait simplement comme si il détenait un revolver (oui, encore un truc moldu : l'influence Zabini continue) et l'abattait vers la glace tant son physique est ravageur… -_-' Que tous ceux qui ont essayé de reproduire ce geste pour voir ce que ça donne lèvent la main ! XD<em>


	2. Les vapeurs toxiques, ça monte à la tête

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent de près ou de loin cette fanfic !

Recevoir des reviews m'a fait chaud au cœur, et j'ai donc décidé de bouger mon humble postérieur afin de publier, en ce lendemain d'Halloween, le second chapitre : celui de la confirmation.

J'espère qu'il vous fera rester sur vos bonnes impressions…^_^'

Je tiens également à vous faire part de quelques modifications concernant cette fic : elle ne débute finalement pas en 4ème année mais en 5ème année à Poudlard. Draco est donc préfet, mais pas de souci! (enfin, visiblement ça n'a choqué personne mais je précise quand même! XD) La première scène se déroule dans le dortoir des Serpentards tout simplement car notre cher blond doit quitter sa chambre personnelle pendant une durée limitée (ce sera dit plus tard dans la fic, avec pour motif un truc débile ou à peu près réaliste selon votre choix ;p)

Bref. Bon divertissement et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> :

**Comment faire le bien **_**(pour soi)**_** tout en créant le mal (**_**pour les autres)**_

_**ou **_**Les vapeurs toxiques, ça monte à la tête…**

Le jeune Harry Potter était assis tranquillement à sa table. Entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, il discutait quand surgit son ennemi juré. Sûr de lui, ce dernier fit une entrée assez remarquée avant de se diriger la tête haute vers la table située juste devant le trio gryffondorien. Il prit soin de passer juste devant eux, finissant ainsi de signaler sa présence tout en frôlant le bras de sa némésis afin de lui rappeler qu'il gardait un œil sur lui.

Le Serpentard, cependant, ne fit aucune remarque acerbe, ce qui étonna fortement Harry. Ne pas avoir à faire face au regard ombrageux du blond le déconcerta et il tourna automatiquement ses yeux émeraude dans sa direction, les plissant légèrement : il le suivit du regard et l'observa suspicieusement s'asseoir à sa place au travers de ses grandes lunettes rondes. L'héritier Malfoy finit par se retourner vers lui, avec une lueur sournoise dans le regard que le jeune Potter reçut avec appréhension. Un sourire narquois aurait été plus habituel, et il l'aurait – presque - accueillit comme un soulagement, mais là…

L'élu sentait que quelque chose de louche se tramait.

Il s'apprêta donc à ouvrir la bouche pour aborder le Serpentard, mais sa tentative fut interrompue par l'annonce du début des cours. Ses lèvres se refermèrent tandis que son ex-futur interlocuteur se tourna à nouveau face au tableau, pile à temps pour l'arrivée de leur professeur aux cheveux gras.

Malfoy assistait à son cours préféré et était donc resté plutôt sage, ce qui surprit le Survivant : les deux premières heures de cours se passèrent sans encombre.

Enfin sans encombre, c'était bien sûr sans compter le fait que celui-ci s'était retrouvé en binôme…

Avec Neville.

La potion avait bien faillit exploser une ou deux fois, mais Harry avait commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter quand celle-ci avait changé de couleur et avait commencé à dégager des volutes de fumée suspectes… Le tout commenté bien entendu par le professeur Rogue (qui outre son ironie grinçante tentait de faire de l'humour, ce qui était assez choquant).

Bref, la galère, avec quelques points en moins pour Gryffondor qui volaient par ci, par là… La routine quoi.

Snape étant un tortionnaire, il ne donnait pas de pause à ses élèves entre plusieurs heures de son cours, aussi Harry se pinça le bras lorsque leur _cher _professeur leur annonça qu'il devait aller chercher quelques ingrédients dans la réserve. Après avoir dû faire sa potion plusieurs fois, il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Joie !

Dès que le professeur fut sorti de la salle, les amis du jeune homme le rejoignirent. Ils s'empressèrent de charrier gentiment Harry en revenant sur son exploit récent : Hermione, notamment, semblait à la fois agacée et émerveillée qu'il soit possible d'obtenir un tel résultat et parlait à grand renfort de bras, listant toutes les erreurs commises par le binôme. Ron, quand à lui, essayait plutôt de ne pas exploser de rire en repensant à l'évacuation momentanée de la classe qui avait eu lieu, le temps de dissiper les vapeurs toxiques qui émanaient du chaudron de son meilleur ami…

De son côté, Draco Malfoy (qui s'était senti _légèrement _nauséeux face à la fumée nocive) n'avait manqué aucun fait et geste de son ennemi. Ravi de la diversion qu'il avait apportée sans le savoir, il avait savouré le fait que chacun restait focalisé sur la mixture non identifiable : grâce à cela, personne n'avait fait attention à son comportement discret. Hé oui, il se tenait tranquille mais il avait un rhume bon sang ! Comment s'exprimer dès lors avec la grâce et le charme d'un Malfoy ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Serpentard n'en était pas moins déterminé à mener Potter à sa perte…

Comment ça encore ? Réfléchissez un peu, à votre avis, son titre de «Survivant », il lui vient d'où ?

Revenons à nos chaudrons.

Le jeune homme s'approcha donc de sa némesis à pas feutrés, avec sur son beau visage un léger sourire en coin qui s'affirma quand il vit les yeux mousse des bois se tourner vers lui, décochant un regard noir. Malheureusement pour Potty, Malfoy ne se contenta pas d'une pique acérée à distance : celui-ci continua à s'approcher.

Arrivé au niveau des trois Gryffondors, il jeta discrètement une pincée de poudre brillante dans la potion fraîchement refaite du brun et se planta face à ce dernier. Il scindait désormais le trio, faisant barrière à la Sang-de-Bourbe et à la belette en se tenant dos à eux, ses yeux métalliques emplissant le champ de vision de son ennemi.

Marquant un temps de surprise, particulièrement chez un des acolytes d'Harry (nous garderons son anonymat mais disons que les Gryffondors sont connus pour leur courage, pas pour leur vivacité d'esprit…), le prince des glaces coupait ainsi court à toute conversation.

Un hippogriffe passe…Pendant que chacun envoie des ondes négatives à son voisin…

Fier de son petit effet, le garçon à la peau laiteuse releva le menton d'un air triomphant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?, demanda Harry dans un mélange de colère et d'exaspération, mais sans lâcher des yeux les orbes grises.

« -C'est à moi que tu t'adresses Potter ? Oh, rien de spécial. Je me demandais simplement comment se portait le petit Potty après cet… incident. »

Le blond s'assit sur le bord de la table face à sa némésis, prenant ses aises.

-Vraiment ? Alors maintenant, tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ? Comme c'est… gentil. Sa bouche se tordit de dégoût. Presque trop noble pour toi, Malfoy.

-Tss, Potter, Potter… Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu rates _encore_ tes potions voyons… Cela finirait par être fâcheux pour MA santé.

« _Franchement, ne plus voir un égocentrique pareil pendant quelques temps, ça nous ferait des vacances…_ » pensa Harry

Draco, qui vérifiait à présent la perfection de ses ongles d'un air détaché, continua :

- Après tout, tout le monde sait bien que la dernière fois que tu as touché à quelque chose, il y a eu des morts…*

Harry explosa.

-Dégage, Malfoy !

-Ce n'est pas très poli ça, Potter… Et moi qui faisais acte de bonté en m'acquérant de la santé d'une personne insignifiante… » conclut-il en haussant les épaules de manière théâtrale.

Harry bouillonnait toujours de rage lorsque le blond s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place.

Le cours reprit peu de temps après. Harry était sur les nerfs, et heureusement que ces trois heures de potions (avec pour seule interruption quelques minutes où un certain blond aux yeux gris l'avait royalement fait ch**r) se concluaient par une heure de défense contre les forces du mal avant le déjeuner, car le survivant avait vraiment besoin de souffler un peu, et de préférence loin de tous ces Serpentards.

Les grognements intérieurs de l'élu redoublèrent à l'annonce du professeur Rogue qui, ayant envie de voir souffrir ses élèves, affirma que les potions étant toutes à peu près passables il était temps de les tester.

Un élève de chaque binôme allait donc devoir être forcé de boire un verre de sa préparation tandis que l'autre noterait les effets qu'il pouvait observer aussi bien quant à l'apparence de son partenaire qu'au niveau des sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Bien sûr, cela avait un goût infect et plutôt que de boire cette mixture infâme - qui risquait soit dit en passant d'aggraver son état de santé - en se forçant à conserver un visage impassible, le jeune Malfoy décida d'utiliser sa partenaire de binôme, qui lui était entièrement dévouée. Pansy Parkinson avala donc la dose de potion le plus élégamment qu'elle pouvait, tandis qu'on pouvait voir certains élèves se boucher le nez ou encore tenter de diluer la potion (ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leur malheur puisque leur potion restait aussi immonde, seul le volume de liquide avait changé et à leur désavantage) pour mener à bien ce calvaire. On pouvait même encore entendre résonner dans la salle la voix de la belette essayer de s'auto-persuader : « jus de citrouille, dis-toi que c'est du jus de citrouille »… Pitoyable.

Draco se souvint soudain que son ennemi devait boire sa potion, sans quoi son plan élaboré si soigneusement ce matin-là tombait à l'eau. Il tourna donc la tête vers le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et contint de justesse soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci, en tant que défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, s'était sacrifié pour Neville qui était terrorisé et sans doute de plus faible constitution que lui.

Son ennemi était vraiment une bonne poire.

(Parfois c'était tout à son honneur, mais jamais, au grand jamais, l'héritier Malfoy ne s'avouerait que dans ces moments-là son ennemi pouvait avoir la classe d'un gentleman ou d'un chevalier…)

Bref. Le blond lorgnait donc vers le sieur Potter tout en prenant quelques notes (oh, Pansy a désormais la main griffue et des poils autour de la bouche, intéressant...).

Ce dernier, un début, était gêné d'être observé par un partenaire de binôme prêt à s'évanouir au moindre changement physique.

Cela était d'ailleurs arrivé dans d'autres binômes… A présent tous comprenaient pourquoi seul un élève sur deux avait bu la potion : certains, trop paniqués, auraient été incapables de marquer ce qu'ils éprouvaient.

Harry ne constata heureusement aucun changement physique douteux sur sa personne. Il prit peu à peu de l'assurance et sembla même presque prendre la pose.

Cependant le blond à la peau blanche savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, il put vérifier que cette attitude constituait en réalité une façade grâce au teint pâle du Gryffondor, qui pouvait en effet attester de la réussite du Serpentard. Le petit Gryffy montrait aux autres qu'il allait bien, usant d'un air sûr de lui et de rires. Mais Draco savait que ce stratagème n'était là que pour masquer son malaise.

Tout ça « pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis »… De l'avis du Serpentard, il s'embarrassait de pensées beaucoup trop Poufsouffle, mais bon… En attendant il jubilait, contemplant la déchéance de son rival de toujours.

Malgré tout, l'heure tournait et notre dark Draco (qui est passé du côté obscur du chaudron) n'avait pas que ça à faire d'attendre que son balafré finisse d'agoniser en silence.

Se situant (comme par hasard) assez près de sa victime préférée, il se décida donc à agir.

Il fit ainsi mine de tourner autour de Pansy (qui devait de toute façon planer à 3000 lieues de là), écrivant ainsi une trajectoire lui permettant d'atteindre Harry. Puis, quand il fut suffisamment proche, il décocha discrètement un joli coup de coude dans le ventre de celui-ci tout en continuant à se déplacer.

Le Gryffondor se plia en deux, cédant enfin à la douleur qui le tiraillait, et tomba brusquement à genoux. Le souffle à demi coupé, il laissa poindre sur son visage la grimace de souffrance qu'il refoulait depuis un moment. Satisfait, Draco observa son œuvre tandis qu'une marée d'élèves se ruait vers le Survivant, s'attroupant autour de lui en poussant des cris.

La question « Est-ce que ça va ? », amplifiée par une dizaine de voix, fusait sans réponse. Hermione, seule témoin de la scène, fusilla Draco d'un regard accusateur mais ne pouvant rien y faire, elle rejoignit bientôt le groupe, se frayant un passage dans la masse encerclant et étouffant l'adolescent à la cicatrice.

« Un problème, M. Potter ? », interrogea la voix du professeur de potion sur un ton glacial, appuyé par un sourcil dédaigneux.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, l'adolescent à bout de souffle ne put qu'émettre un léger grognement en guise de réponse à la question -rhétorique- du maître des cachots. Une voix s'éleva donc, venant ainsi au secours du Sauveur…

« Professeur Rogue ?

-Oui, M. Malfoy ? Souhaiteriez-vous émettre un commentaire… ? »

Ou pas.

« Il me semble, professeur reprit-il avec les manières de bon élève qu'il réservait spécialement aux cours de potion, que notre camarade Harry Potter ne se sent pas très bien… »

Il marqua un léger temps de pause, arborant son fameux sourire narquois et arrogant.

« C'est pourquoi je me propose de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Toutes les têtes sans exception étaient à présent tournées vers le Serpentard, affichant pour la plupart des yeux ronds ou des regards choqués. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude du blond, Snape y compris. Celui-ci leva en effet un sourcil interrogateur face à la proposition de son filleul. Ce dernier accrocha son regard puis un sourire empreint de sadisme pur grandit sur son visage. Rogue, _rassuré _par les intentions visibles du jeune Malfoy, lui répondit en étirant à son tour ses lèvres de manière identique, si ce n'est pire encore : Draco avait été à bonne école.

Cet échange se déroulant dans un silence de mort, fit frissonner de terreur les élèves les plus influençables de la classe. Puis la connexion se rompit par un mouvement du professeur qui indiqua à son élève préféré qu'il pouvait y aller.

Celui-ci, fier de lui et revigoré par cet échange d'ondes sadiques, se retourna donc vers l'amassement d'élèves afin d'y extraire sa proie. Les adolescents, étrangement, se poussèrent immédiatement sur son chemin avec un air terrifié : c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy, marchant à travers une voie que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de haie d'honneur, atteignit sa némésis venant à peine de reprendre son souffle, et la traîna avec grâce jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe, qu'il referma sur eux sous le regard médusé des élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_ référence à la coupe de feu (4__ème__ année) : Harry, accompagné de Cédric Diggory, s'est saisi de la coupe du tournoi. Sauf que celle-ci était en fait un portoloin l'ayant mené à Voldemort… Qui a tué le Serdaigle_.


	3. Sac à patates : sexy?

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

_Attachez vos ceintures messieurs dames, car vous vous apprêtez à connaître larmes, rires, cris, microbes(?)… Ou pas._

_C'est parti pour le chapitre trois de Contagious : toujours plus débile, toujours plus long, toujours plus fort !_

* * *

><p><strong>Contagious…<strong>

**Chapitre 3**** : Sac à patates : sexy ?**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, Malfoy ?, interrogea une voix presque blasée.

- Mais je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, voyons. Un petit effort Potty, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de connecter tes deux neurones mais tout de même, tu dois être le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris…

- … Et t'étais vraiment obligé de le faire de cette manière ?

-Vu que tu t'es écroulé par terre au bout de deux pas, la réponse me semble assez évidente Potter », rétorqua le blond avec un rictus.

Ne trouvant rien d'intelligent (et poli) à répondre et toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur, l'adolescent à la cicatrice se contenta de laisser échapper un grognement, auquel le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

Hormis quelques secondes années cherchant leur salle pour le prochain cours qui les regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, les couloirs étaient calmes et déserts. Les deux némésis ne s'adressaient plus la parole, mais étrangement ce silence établi par accord tacite était plutôt agréable.

Certes, voir l'héritier Malfoy balloter le Survivant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates était un spectacle que l'on ne voyait pas tous les jours.

Mais une sorte de complicité s'était formée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry avait cessé de geindre, se laissant porter par les évènements, tandis que Draco gardait une trace de sourire sur son visage, heureux de faire tourner en bourrique le Gryffondor. Ils laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder, accompagnant le bruit régulier des pas souples qui s'enfonçaient dans les méandres du château.

Arrivés à destination, Draco ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avant de déposer peu délicatement son colis sur un lit situé au fond de la pièce. Le colis en question mis un peu de temps à connecter ses neurones évoqués plus tôt par le blond, puis fronça les sourcils : quelque chose clochait. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de trouver quoi car la réponse lui parvint presque aussitôt :

« Tu as enfin remarqué Potter ?, fit le Serpentard sur un ton où la patience limitée dont il était doté transparaissait. Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce. »

Le Gryffondor balaya immédiatement la pièce des yeux pour s'en assurer.

_Shit._

Son ennemi avait raison : aucune âme aux alentours.

Son cerveau malade fonctionnait à présent à plein régime et de nombreuses questions liées à cette découverte fusèrent dans son esprit.

Comment se faisait-il que l'infirmerie soit complètement vide ? Même sans patient, Mme Pompfresh restait toujours dans son sanctuaire, à moins d'une urgence…

Et comment l'autre là, en face de lui, avait fait pour ouvrir la porte ? Elle aurait dû être fermée à clé logiquement, nan ?

… Ah nan, les clés c'est une méthode moldue. Bon, comment il avait fait alors ?

Donnant suite à ses pensées confuses, le blond aux yeux métallique afficha un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry revint à la réalité, et déglutit.

Pendu aux lèvres de son ennemi, il se prépara à entendre ses explications. Celui-ci, ravi de pouvoir étaler les manifestations de son intelligence supérieure au brun qui le regardait avec admiration (ou avec appréhension, ça dépend du point de vue), annonça :

« Il se trouve que ce matin, _comme par hasard_, une épidémie a commencé à se propager chez les secondes années. Surtout ceux ayant cours à l'autre bout de l'école, étrange non ? Vomissements, pertes de connaissance… En fait ils sont tellement nombreux que notre infirmière a du se déplacer, non seulement pour soigner les malades mais aussi pour suivre l'évolution du virus et trouver sa source, afin de stopper les dommages qu'il cause.

Autant te dire que Mme Pompresh va être occupée une bonne partie de la journée…

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle compte rester là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit son travail, car les malades étaient trop nombreux et, l'infirmerie n'ayant pas une capacité d'accueil suffisante, elle a dû se résoudre à réquisitionner quelques salles voisines là-bas. »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, laissant à sa némésis un peu de temps pour assimiler l'information. Puis il l'acheva:

« Enfin, tu te doutes bien que tout ça n'est pas un hasard, hein Potty ? Ce que notre pauvre infirmière ne sait pas, c'est que beaucoup d'élèves seraient heureux de pouvoir sécher des cours, quitte à employer des moyens assez… illicites. Surtout quand une solution miracle leur est gracieusement offerte, qui plus est par une personne inspirant le respect telle que moi. »

Le Survivant fixa d'abord son ennemi d'un air méprisant, exaspéré par son orgueil démesuré. Puis il rassembla les informations qui s'offraient à lui. Son expression changea immédiatement et il regarda l'aristocrate avec des yeux ronds.

Attendez… Malfoy n'aurait quand même pas distribué les bonbons foireux des frères Weasley qui permettaient de tomber malade, si …?

Vu le sourire fier de lui qu'arborait la fouine… Si.

_Argh. _

Cela signifiait donc que Malfoy avait réussi à se débrouiller pour qu'il se retrouve enfermé avec lui ici, sans gêne extérieure possible…

« Bien entendu, Mme Pompresh avait pris soin de fermer la porte, mais cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai réussi à soutirer le mot de passe qu'elle emploie habituellement. Et pendant que tu reprenais tes esprits, je l'ai remplacé par un code de mon invention au cas où tu aurais entendu le mot de passe, cela va de soi. »

Un flash parvint à Harry. Alors la fois où il s'était réveillé dans son lit d'infirmerie en ouvrant les yeux sur des véracrasses accrochées au plafond, les pieds figés dans des blocs de glace…

Ce mec était vraiment machiavélique.

Frappé de stupeur, Harry se souvint soudainement que la fouine, s'il avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie, l'avait également refermée avec soin. Et les murs de l'infirmerie, pour éviter que les cris disgracieux des blessés graves ne résonnent dans le château, étaient _insonorisés_…

Gloups.

Des images cauchemardesques défilèrent dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce que sa némésis allait lui faire ?

Le silence de la némésis en question finit par sortir Harry de sa torpeur.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il prit conscience que le blond était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et que sa respiration semblait plus rapide qu'en temps normal. Il avait dû fournir un trop grand effort en le portant et à présent, il en payant les frais…

Tiens, en parlant de frais, c'était quoi cette chaleur subite qu'il sentait ?

Oh oh…

Avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit de manière lente et hypnotique, Malfoy s'était dangereusement rapproché du brun. Il se tenait à présent juste devant lui, assis sur ses talons et les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il baissa la tête quelques millièmes de secondes, comme en proie au doute, puis reprit contenance et s'approcha davantage, tandis qu'Harry retenait son souffle en prévision de ce qui allait arriver.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose… »

La voix du Serpentard résonna comme un murmure et changea définitivement l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. La phrase prononcée d'une voix basse se répandit en un souffle chaud sur la peau du brun, qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

Près ! Trop près !

Harry obéissant à son instinct de survie, se recula mais il fut bientôt acculé au mur. Draco, nullement troublé par cette faible tentative de fuite, continua de réduire la distance qui les séparait, se léchant les lèvres de manière féline.

« Heu… Malfoy ? , glapit sa proie affolée. Tu sais qu'objectivement, tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer car sinon tu devras en subir les conséquences et… »

Son plaidoyer désespéré fut interrompu par des lèvres s'abattant sur les siennes.

Hébété, le Survivant avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Le contact avait duré à peine une seconde, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que son cerveau finisse de griller. Draco avait détaché son visage de quelques millimètres, et émit un petit sourire narquois avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres pleines du brun.

Okay, Malfoy n'était décidément pas dans son état normal…

Harry constata que la température de son vis-à-vis était anormalement élevée mais relégua assez vite cette information en second plan : il ne put vraiment y faire attention puisque sa propre chaleur corporelle était en train de grimper en flèche.

En effet, le blond était plus qu'entreprenant et son opposé, n'ayant pas la force de riposter, avait du se résigner. Sa némésis avait réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et sa langue cherchait désormais la sienne dans un ballet sensuel.

Le brun faisait tout pour ne pas céder mais Malfoy mettait énormément d'ardeur dans ce baiser sauvage. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement tandis que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus sûr et avide : les deux jeunes gens avaient glissé et basculé sur le lit, et Harry se trouvait quasiment allongé sous le Serpentard qui explorait sa cavité buccale, ne laissant aucun endroit lui échapper.

Vaincu par la chaleur qui l'habitait, le Gryffondor rendit les armes et fit quelque chose d'insensé : il agrippa le dos du jeune Malfoy et, après un mouvement habile de la langue de ce dernier, émit un faible gémissement.

Cela fut comme un électrochoc et le Serpentard se redressa vivement. Les yeux plongés dans ceux du Gryffondor, ils se rendirent compte en même temps et avec affolement de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Ne voyant que le reflet de sa propre stupéfaction dans les orbes verts, Draco se détourna sombrement de ceux-ci et se releva.

Tournant le dos à celui qu'il croyait considérer comme son ennemi, il se recomposa un masque d'impassibilité en quelques secondes et se retourna vers Harry qui, toujours sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires froids et hautains, comme s'il avait toujours eu le contrôle de la situation, puis se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit sans un regard, laissant là un Harry ayant perdu tous ses repères.

Ce dernier songea que ce devait être un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, vu tous les évènements qui lui étaient tombés dessus en si peu de temps, et resta quelques temps encore à l'infirmerie.

Le lion nageant en pleine confusion ne sut pas que son contraire, si fier, était en réalité dans le même état que lui. Personne ne vit le blond à la peau pâle s'adosser contre la porte de la salle, reprenant son souffle, puis s'éloigner d'une démarche rapide en écrasant au détour d'un couloir un poing d'incimpréhension et de rage contre un mur, avant de continuer son chemin.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, c'est tout pour le chapitre 3 ! Finalement il ne contient pas tout ce que j'avais prévu, puisque la « scène de l'infimerie » a été prolongée. Moi qui m'étais engagée dans cette fic en pensant faire un gentil shonen aï, il semblerait que ça vire en quelque chose de plus, heu... Mature, disons… Un peu comme si Harry et Draco avaient voulu que leurs corps s'expriment sous ma plume...? Ah, c'est beau la fougue de la jeunesse. <em>

_Les prochains chapitres devraient sortir avec un plus d'écart puisque je travaille aussi sur mon OS mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne lâche rien !_

_N'hésitez pas à émettre des commentaires pour permettre à cette fiction de s'améliorer ou à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt !  
><em>


	4. Good shoes won't save you this time

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, voilà (enfin) la suite !  
>(La prépa ne m'accorde pas beaucoup de temps libre, j'écrirai donc malheureusement les prochains chapitres pendant les vacances scolaires uniquement)<br>Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Contagious <strong>**ou ****Fièvre et petites manigances**

**Chapitre 4**** : Good shoes won't save you this time**

Génialissime. Le cerveau diaboliquement diabolique du jeune Malfoy avait encore une fois démontré qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'un génie. Certes, il n'avait eu de cesse de se retourner dans son lit cette nuit-là, cherchant en vain à acquérir un sommeil qui se dérobait à lui. Mais ce n'était pas parce que les évènements récents - par ailleurs incluant un certain Harry Potter - tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, loin de là ! Ceci était simplement du à sa maladie, qui l'avait empêché de dormir correctement. Cela relevait de l'évidence. Et non, les Malfoy n'ont pas une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve !

Passons. Si le jeune aristocrate ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui-même ce matin-là, cela était dû à une certitude : il était en pleine forme. Il s'était levé doucement et, après avoir bien remué chaque orteil, il put confirmer ce qu'il pressentait : le rhume avait bel et bien décidé de se faire la malle…

Ou avait tout simplement été exterminé par les défenses naturelles du blond, cela restait à vérifier.

C'est pourquoi malgré l'euphorie d'être à nouveau en possession de tous les moyens physiques que son corps de rêve lui octroyait, il entreprit de vérifier si son stratagème avait fonctionné et de voir ainsi si, oui ou non, Potty avait hérité de ses microbes. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un espionnage en bonne et due forme ?

Durant les cours qui suivirent, Draco fut donc attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de son ennemi juré. Il déchanta vite : malgré l'air absent qu'il arborait parfois, ainsi que quelques regards suspicieux adressés au Serpentard (qui s'en délectait), Potter avait l'air tout à fait normal. Il discutait comme d'habitude avec ses amis, dans des échanges ponctués de rires. Observer sa Némésis le reste de la journée acheva de persuader Draco de son échec : désappointé, il rentra dans sa chambre de préfet (qui lui avait été restituée le jour même) dès la fin du dîner. Il se coucha presque aussitôt, n'ayant pas le cœur à ruminer sa défaite ni même à chercher un autre plan pour ruiner toujours plus la vie de son balafré détesté.

Le lendemain, il se rendit en cours en traînant des pieds (mais toujours avec élégance), et posa lourdement son sac de classe à ses côtés en s'asseyant. Mais quand à l'entrée du trio gryffondorien, il remarqua les cernes -assez remarquables pour ne pas être cachées par les lunettes rondes- qui soulignaient les yeux du Survivant, son visage s'éclaira. Un sourire de vainqueur orna aussitôt son visage, sous le regard lourd de reproche que lui adressa le brun.

Ce sentiment de supériorité qui lui avait tant manqué se renforça par la suite : un sourire moqueur flottant sur son visage, il observa sans sourciller un Potter sur le qui-vive qui se retourna plusieurs fois durant le début du cours, alternant fusillements du regard et air d'animal blessé. Or tous ces épanchements rancuniers ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : Draco avait gagné, et avait réussi à refiler ses maux de tête, de gorge et ses écoulements nasaux à Potter ! Amplement satisfait, le Serpentard reporta son attention sur son professeur, jetant quand même de temps à autre un coup d'œil discret au Gryffondor afin de savourer pleinement sa victoire.

Ce à quoi le blond ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir son ennemi foncer vers lui à la fin du cours, l'attraper par le bras et le mener de force dans une salle de classe vide sans qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste de protestation.

Son ennemi le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis s'assura que la porte était bien fermée. Enfin, il se posta entre la barrière de chêne et son captif afin d'empêcher toute tentative de fuite de la part du Serpentard. Le jeune serpent, ayant enfin eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, lui jeta un profond regard noir, qui lui fut rendu à l'identique par le Gryffondor. Le duel de regards se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que l'héritier Malfoy, arquant au préalable un sourcil, ne se décida à prendre la parole. « _Si je ne peux pas me débattre physiquement, j'utiliserai la riposte orale_ », pensa-t-il :

« Alors Potter, que me vaut ce déplaisir ?, attaqua-t-il d'un air dédaigneux. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, mais figures-toi que tu n'es pas la seule personne à vouloir me coincer dans une salle sombre à l'abri de tout regard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…; ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. A présent, si tu voulais bien aller t'inscrire sur liste d'attente, tu serais un gentil Gryffounet. Bye !

- Pas si vite Malfoy ! », rugit le garçon à la cicatrice, s'élançant vers le blond qui avait commencé à se diriger nonchalamment vers la sortie. Il fut aussitôt intercepté par son vis-à-vis et repoussé brutalement contre le mur d'en face, abandonnant toute tentative de fuite en voyant à quel point Harry était sérieux… Surtout son poing en fait, il trônait assez près de sa tête mine de rien.

Le Survivant se rapprocha de lui et le saisit brutalement par le col de sa chemise. La première réflexion du blond fut de penser « _Diantre, ma chemise de marque va être froissée __et __déformée à cause de ce ****** ! _», mais il cessa vite de s'intéresser à ce problème lorsque la poigne près de son cou s'affermit. Un glapissement lui échappa et il se concentra sur le visage marqué par la colère qui lui faisait face.

« Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était Malfoy, tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle avant de m'avoir donné une explication décente pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier!, feula le Gryffondor.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?, répliqua amèrement le Serpentard.

- Exactement. Et tu as intérêt à me dire tout ce que je souhaite entendre, car je peux faire bien plus que me contenter de te maintenir contre ce mur... », menaça le brun. Celui-ci rapprocha son visage emplit de rage de celui de son captif, resserrant davantage encore son poing sur le col de la chemise hors de prix ornant le cou gracile du blond.

« Première question, reprit-il sur un ton identique, près de l'oreille pâle. Pourquoi, il y a deux jours, m'as-tu emmené à l'infirmerie ? »

La voix grave et basse du Survivant provoqua des sueurs froides chez l'objet de sa fureur. Le Serpentard ne se laissa cependant pas démonter, une lueur de défi toujours présente dans ses yeux :

« -Peut-être avais-je décidé d'être particulièrement magnanime ce jour là ? Après tout, il serait fâcheux de te voir crever à mes pieds sans que cela ne soit de ma main..., répondit-il avec sarcasme.

- Ne me prends par pour un imbécile Malfoy, siffla le Gryffondor entre ses dents, toujours près de l'oreille du blond. Ton comportement était totalement anormal.

L'interpellé s'attendait plutôt à un nouvel emportement, accompagné d'un éclat de voix. La colère sourde qui animait son ennemi, aussi surprenante que clairement intimidante, le fit définitivement perdre toute envie de sourire. Il se recroquevilla inconsciemment contre le mur contre lequel il était toujours fermement maintenu tandis que le brun aux yeux devenus sombres brisa à nouveau le silence :

- Bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre à cette question, peut-être accepteras-tu de répondre à la suivante... Je vais t'éclairer : l'autre jour, je me sentais mal et tu m'as accompagné à l'infirmerie, -soit disant -afin que je prenne une potion visant à me soigner. Or il semblerait que, malgré cela, mon état ne ce soit pas amélioré par la suite. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

- Étrange, en effet... »

Le blond déglutit. Même dans une telle situation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer son rival, à croire que son instinct de survie était atrophié : Potter, en ce moment même, faisait figure de bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à tout moment. Néanmoins, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, l'énervement croissant de l'Élu du à son manque de coopération l'encourageait à continuer, jusqu'à le pousser à bout.

« Mais tu vois Potty ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'es même pas capable de sélectionner seul les potions adéquates à ta guérison.

- La ferme Malfoy, là n'est pas le problème et tu le sais très bien. Contente-toi de répondre à mes questions.  
>(Il ferma les yeux, puis inspira et expira assez fortement, soucieux de ne pas perdre le contrôle en se jetant sur lui au lieu de continuer son interrogatoire.)<br>Tu vois, à mon avis, il n'y a pas que la potion ingérée en cours qui m'a rendu malade... A tous les coups, tu as réussi à me refourguer autre chose, un truc qui s'est manifesté après. Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, car il semble évident que pour toi me faire chier est un motif largement suffisant pour tout ce que tu fais. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est quoi, comment, et de quelle manière on peut s'en défaire.

_Pas si stupide que ça en fin de compte, le Gryffon..._

-...

- Alors?, s'exclama le Gryffondor, une pointe d'impatience mêlée à sa colère transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.

Son nez frôlait à présent celui de son rival qui, bien que Serpentard peureux, ne risquait pas de lâcher le morceau de sitôt du fait de son incroyable fierté. Cette proximité dont il venait de prendre conscience, trop porté auparavant sur la flamme rageuse qui dictait ses actes, l'irrita. Cela lui rappelait en effet ''l'épisode de l'infirmerie'' qu'il avait refoulé dans un coin de sa mémoire, n'étant pas parvenu à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Ou plutôt, ayant refusé de comprendre, car il avait le pressentiment que les explications qu'il pourrait trouver pour justifier leurs attitudes risquaient de ne pas lui plaire. Il aurait préféré oublier, repenser aux évènements de l'avant-veille le perturbait.  
>Plongé dans ses pensées, la poigne d'Harry se desserra un peu sur la chemise du prince des Serpentards, dont il recueillit l'expiration légère sur la peau de son cou.<br>Il frissonna. Ce contact ne devait pas durer, car ses pensées étaient de prendre un tournant peu engageant. De plus, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à extorquer au blondinet les réponses à ses questions.  
>Résigné, il lâcha Malfoy, qui s'écroula à moitié contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle, et tourna les talons. Lorsque le Serpentard se redressa dignement, l'Elu était déjà posté près de la porte, prêt à sortir. Il sembla hésiter un court instant, puis grinça entre ses dents un « Je découvrirai ce que tu manigances, Malfoy. » La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, forcément c'est moins intéressant que le chapitre précédent mais il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu d'action pour que l'histoire suive son cours, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Le côté « romance » évoluera par la suite, alors accrochez-vous ! ^^_


End file.
